Curhat
by koniko ninov
Summary: Karena sahabat adalah telinga, yang akan selalu siap untuk mendengar keluh kesah sahabatnya. Miku selalu siap mendengar curhatan Rin.


_Vocaloid © Yamaha_

 _Warning! Kesalahan dalam penulisan EYD, typo, gaje, dan sebangsanya(?)_

 _._

 _._

 _Happy reading!_

 _._

 _._

* * *

"Miku..."

Gadis berkuncir dua yang dipanggil dengan suara lirih seperti itu sudah mengira bahwa sahabatnya, Rin Kagamine, akan memulai sesi curhatnya setelah mereka mengistirahatkan bokong mereka di kursi kereta.

Seperti yang biasa Rin lakukan akhir-akhir ini, ketika perjalanan pulang sekolah ia akan mencurahkan semua bebannya pada si gadis pecinta daun bawang. Miku selalu mendengarkannya dengan senang hati, dan sesekali memberi saran untuk curhatannya tentang percintaan.

"Kali ini apa, Rin?" tanya Miku menanggapi panggilan sahabatnya sambil memasukkan sekeping keripik kentang yang berada di genggamannya ke dalam mulutnya.

"Aku... Aku masih merasa deg-degan kalau ketemu dia..." Rin menunduk, air wajahnya tampak sedih.

Miku mendengus kecil dan menjawab dengan main-main, "Aku juga deg-degan selama aku masih hidup."

"Aku serius, Miku." ujar Rin sedikit sebal dengan jawaban gadis berambut _tosca_ yang duduk di sampinya yang masih mengunyah keripik kentang rasa kesukaannya.

"Aku juga," jawab Miku semakin menyebalkan. Miku tertawa kecil kemudian. "Tapi, kamu seriusan belum _move on_ dari Mikuo?"

Malu mengakuinya dengan mengeluarkan suara, Rin hanya mengangguk kecil. Jelas ia malu, sudah lama ia jelas-jelas ditolak oleh pemuda yang merupakan saudara dari Miku itu, tapi hatinya masih saja menginginkan si pemuda _teal_. Padahal sudah banyak saran dari Miku untuk segera menemukan laki-laki lain, tapi Rin belum bisa melakukannya.

"Padahal kamu sudah tahu dia pacaran dengan Lenka- _chan_ , bahkan kau sudah melihat—walau dengan sembunyi-sembunyi— mereka berciuman, apa kamu tidak merasa sakit hati?" ujar Miku, ia melahap sekeping keripik kentang lagi.

"Jelas aku sakit hati!" desis Rin dengan geram karena ucapan sahabatnya mengingatkannya pada hal yang tidak ingin ia ingat.

"Lalu kenapa kamu tidak membencinya?" tanya Miku yang mulai memasang wajah serius. Rin sudah membuka mulut untuk menjawab, namun ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan. Gadis pencinta jeruk itu kembali menunduk.

"Sudah kubilang, cara termudah untuk _move on_ adalah menghadirkan sosok baru dalam hidupmu," Miku kembali mengingatkan ucapannya tempo hari, barang kali Rin lupa karena sampai saat ini ia belum melihat sahabat kuningnya dekat dengan laki-laki. "Seperti aku—habis disakiti _orang itu_ , aku langsung cari orang baru,"

Rin manyun. _Memangnya semudah itu?!_ Rin membatin jengkel.

"Kamu sih enak, habis disakiti langsung dapat Kaito. Lah, aku? Gak ada yang mau sama aku." gadis rambut pendek itu menghela napas frustrasi.

"Pasti ada yang mau sama kamu," kata Miku. "Mau aku kenalkan pada teman-teman Kaito- _kun_?" tawar Miku kemudian, alisnya ia naik turunkan dua kali untuk menghibur sahabatnya yang sedang galau.

"Tidak, terima kasih," Rin cemberut sembari mengalihkan pandangannya dari Miku. "Aku tidak sengenes itu." lanjutnya berucap.

 _Lah, emang kamu ngenes, kan?_ Miku mencibir lewat batinnya. Jika dikatakan langsung, bisa-bisa Miku mendapat bogeman super dari gadis keturunan Kagamine itu.

 _Drrt, drrt, drrt_ —

Ponsel Rin bergetar panjang, tanda panggilan masuk. Segera gadis itu mengeluarkan ponselnya dari tas dan langsung menjawab panggilan tersebut.

"Halo?" sapa Rin, ia lupa tidak membaca siapa yang meneleponnya saat ini.

Sementara Miku mengalihkan pandangannya dari Rin menuju pemandangan di luar jendela kereta dan kembali menikmati cemilan kesukaannya, tidak ingin mengganggu sahabatnya.

"Oh, Len. Ya, ada apa?"

—tapi ternyata Miku kembali memerhatikan sahabatnya tatkala gadis kuning itu menyebut nama seorang pria yang satu kelas dengan mereka.

Suara kecil dari ponsel yang hanya bisa didengar telinga kanan Rin hanya semakin membuat Miku penasaran. Rin yang menyadarinya hanya menatap Miku dengan kedua alis dan bahu yang diangkat.

"Sepertinya besok aku tidak ada acara apapun," Rin kembali bersuara.

Mata Miku berkilat senang mendengar ucapan Rin, karena ia sudah mengira Len pasti bertanya _"Besok kamu ada acara?"_ —pertanyaan yang biasa dilontarkan sebelum mengajak kencan.

"Ke bioskop? Hmm, asal kamu yang traktir," ucap Rin main-main pada lawan bicaranya di telepon.

Gadis berambut _teal_ itu tersenyum jahil yang tidak ditanggapi serius oleh Rin.

"Baiklah, besok pukul sepuluh pagi... Oke, _bye_!"

Rin menjauhkan ponsel dari daun telinganya. Dan kembali memasukkan ke dalam tasnya. Setelah itu ia tidak mengajak Miku mengobrolkan apa yang tadi ia bicarakan dengan Len—si penelepon. Tapi raut wajah sedih yang tadi ada di wajah Rin tidak lagi terlihat oleh Miku, bahkan gadis berambut kuning pendek itu menyenandungkan sebuah lagu bernada riang. Melihat perubahan seperti ini, hati Miku menghangat, diam-diam ia berterima kasih pada si penelepon.

"Sepertinya ada yang udah siap banget buat _move on_ , nih."

 **.**

 **Fin.**

* * *

Ini fanfic pertama saya di fandom Vocaloid, salam kenal buat para pendahulu di fandom ini! ^^

Ide fanfic ini muncul begitu aja pas temen saya beres curhat. Jadi, peran temen saya di sini adalah Rin. Tapi temen saya gak ber-ending sama kayak Rin XD /dor

Oke, gitu aja sih, bingung mau bicara apa lagi. Emm, silakan koreksi bila ada tulisan yang salah ^^ saya terima dengan sangat sangat sangat senang hati!

Sampai jumpa dengan saya di fanfic selanjutnya~

Terima kasih sudah membaca!


End file.
